TEN CUIDADO CON LO QUE VENDES
by katsushika
Summary: EN EL DIA DE SAN VALENTIN! es un dia muy especial y la yorozuya hara de las suyas para conseguir dinero y que venderan? pues leanlo y descubranlo!, pero habra ciertos problemitas... ¡DISFRUTENLO!


**Gintama y sus personajes no me pertenece y solo pertenecerá al gran Sorachi Hideaki ^_^**

* * *

**~TEN CUIDADO CON LO QUE VENDES EN EL DIA DE SAN VALENTIN!~**

***CAPITULO 1***

_Se podría decir que era un día fuera de lo normal en la ciudad de Edo, porque era el día de San Valentín, y como es de esperarse era usual las compras a último momento, como: peluches, flores, tarjetas y en especial chocolates…. pero también es una fecha importante para que los negocios aumenten sus ventas y con ello ganar mucho dinero fácilmente (ups…. casi me olvido mencionar que es el día del amor y de la amistad)._

_Una razón fundamental para que nuestra tan querida "Yorozuya" haga de las suyas, dirigidas por aquel joven de permanente natural, y que estaba decidido a obtener ingresos económicos que tanto le hacían falta, y no solo él lo necesitaba, sino aquellas personas que lo habían acompañado por mucho tiempo, y que finalmente todos pensamos que: ¡ya era hora de trabajar!..._

- ¡Es hora de la venta de cositas cursis que la gente supuestamente enamorada requiere para expresar sus sentimientos… que va! mientras más barato y cursi mejor! – pensaba Gintoki, mientras abría unas cajas que cayeron accidentalmente el día anterior de un camión de entregas -

- Son solo peluches de ositos, perritos, conejitos ridículos, a cuanto será bueno venderlos….- menciono el joven de ojos de pez muerto-

- mmmmmm… Gin-chan deberías de saber que habrá negocios en cada esquina y yo pienso deberíamos quedarnos con ellooooooossss – dijo Kagura y no terminaba de terminar la oración cuando recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de Gintoki-

- Acaso estas loca!…. Yo que voy a hacer con tantos espantosos peluches en mi casa…! ya con sadaharu es suficiente! – expreso muy molesto el joven samurái-

- Oye Kagura… cambiando de tema, no has visto a Shimpachi!, él ya debería estar aquí! - dijo Gintoki mientras buscaba desesperadamente al gafotas-

- Pues no lo se! Es muy extraño solo sentí que alguien me despertó y me entrego una notaaaaaa… ups se me olvido decirte, jeje – dijo la joven Yato y otra vez recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte del joven de amante de los dulces-

- Porque no lo dijiste desde un principio… tonta! Yo aquí preocupándome en vano… seguro que….? – dijo Gintoki mientras pensaba, que es lo que haría Shimpachi en el día de san Valentín, puesto que el mencionado chico otaku "no tenia novia" por cual razón no asistía para trabajar en un dia tan productivo como este-

- Kagura! Dame la nota! Talvez resuelva el misterio del día de hoy… -dijo animado el joven de permanente natural-

_Al leer la nota se dió cuenta de los motivos ocultos de Shimpachi y además que era una razón poderosa porque el mismo Gintoki no podía interferir, puesto que el mencionado joven otaku, tenía planes para organizar un homenaje a la idol Otsu, y como era una fecha muy especial y que esto sería un punto a favor para llegar al corazón de la joven cantante._

_Un tanto enojado nuestro protagonista decidió vender a toda costa la mercadería obtenida y con la ayuda del resto de los miembros de la Yorozuya, pero apenas bajo por las escaleras pudo notar que Kagura estaba en lo cierto y debía afrontar la cruda verdad, existía demasiada competencia y que uno que otro negocio ya los conocía, y eso ya significaba ¡La Guerra!... Ni apenas termino de bajar por las escaleras analizo con detalle quienes eran las personas que tenía que combatir y que debían ser eliminadas_.

- Justo en este momento que yo quería trabajar decentemente y aparecen estos oportunistas! –menciono el joven de la permanente natural mientras se rascaba la cabeza-

Gin-chan mira quien está por allá! Es…! - dijo Kagura mientras saludaba a esa persona conocida por ser acosada por cierto comandante gorila-

Porque tenía que ser ella! No saldrá nada bueno de todo esto….! – dijo Gintoki cubriéndose la cara con su mano derecha-

_Pues estaba en lo cierto nuestro protagonista, aquella persona era Otae acompañada fielmente por Kyubei, y su negocio se dedicaba a la venta de chocolates (un tanto nauseabundos y por no decir que estaban quemados y con color negro intenso, puestos en cajitas envueltas con lazos) y que fueron sujetos por la dueña del monito conocido jugem jugem….. ya saben el resto LOL_

_El joven samurái amante de la leche de fresa se dirigió muy furioso al puesto de chocolates, y con una actitud desafiante la joven de kimono rosa respondió._

- Hola Gintoki! A que se debe tu visita, acaso deseas comprar chocolates…..?¿no me digas que ya conociste a alguien y conociéndote como eres tú quieres que te haga un buen descuento?- dijo enfáticamente Otae mientras mostraba una sonrisa burlona-

- **QUIEN YO! Y SI FUERA VERDAD, NI TAN DESESPERADO ESTUVIERE PARA COMPRAR ESAS COSAS QUEMADAS Y ASQUEROSAS… DEBERÍAS TENER UN POCO DE SENTIDO COMÚN EN VEZ DE ESTAR PREPARANDO COSAS QUE NADIE VA A COMPRAR!** –menciono el joven de ojos de pez muerto o mejor dicho grito, provocando que todo el mundo que pasaba por ahí se detuvieran por tremendo bullicio que él mismo había provocado accidentalmente-

- **¡YO QUE LAS HICE CON MUCHO AMOR Y NO PUDE DORMIR POR HACERLAS, ERES MUY MALVADO Y GRITÁNDOLE A UNA MUJER, ACASO NO TIENES CORAZÓN!**- dijo Otae o más bien grito mientras "lloraba" y dando la mejor actuación de su vida-

**- TRANQUILIZATE! NO QUISE OFENDERTE! PARA YA DE LLORIQUEAR! ME ESTAS HACIENDO QUEDAR COMO EL VILLANO DE ESTA HISTORIA Y ES TODO LO CONTRARIO! –** decía nervioso y asustado el joven samurái, pero el sabia que solo era puro teatro y que él había salido perdiendo en esta ocasión, porque toda la gente ya lo había tachado de "un hombre perverso y sin corazón" , pensaba que mas podía suceder ahora…..

- Está bien! Te perdono (snif) pero con la condición de que compres estos chocolates (snif) o no parare de llorar….. (snif, snif) – dijo la joven de kimono rosa mientras se cubría el rostro y miraba fijamente al joven de permanente natural con una sonrisa maquiavélica-

_En ese momento toda la gente que había escuchado esta discusión, apoyaban a Otae para que Gintoki comprara los temibles chocolates, pero por el orgullo de samurái que él tenía no le permitia acceder a tal petición más ridícula, y también porque ha sido expuesto tan vergonzosamente y que tal vez debía ocurrírsele una idea genial para zafarse del lio, y además que no había traído dinero en ese momento._

- Discúlpeme… no quise ofenderla de ninguna manera… yo me acerque con la única intensión de ver su precioso rostro y ver a la más hermosa mujer... que se ha robado mi corazón, soy tan tímido!... que no sé cómo expresar mis sentimientos por eso actué de esa manera y si es verdad soy de lo peor… estaba tan nervioso que dije cosas sin pensar, perdóneme señorita… – dijo Gintoki con una voz muy melosa y romántica que provoco que las chicas que estaban ahí se estremecieran por aquellas palabras que habían escuchado-

- P..e..r..o? Pero?... –dijo Otae con una voz entrecortada y mientras se sonrojaba por aquellas palabras, _¿había caído en la trampa del samurái?_

_Ese fue un momento tan romántico que hasta la misma Kyubei se sonrojo, pero no iba a permitir que el amor de su infancia fuera arrebatada de sus manos tan cobardemente y sin pelear, pero pensó que nada podía hacer porque observo el rostro sonrojado de Otae, y decidió ser testigo de esa escena digna de Shakespeare._

- Y además debo confesarle que yo también tengo un puesto… y que ofrezco hermosos peluches de perritos, conejitos, gatitos a buenos precios… pero… seremos rivales, pero al terminar el dia… ¡Juro que le daré el peluche más precioso que tengo como muestra de mis sentimientos….!–menciono Gintoki nuevamente con esa voz y una actuación digno de un premio Óscar-

- OOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – dijeron las chicas presentes en esa escena-

- Debo marcharme en este momento, pero regresare! pero los que están presentes desean un regalito económico y con diferentes modelos para escoger, estoy a sus ordenes…. – dijo el joven de ojos de pez muerto y se dirigió lentamente a su puesto de trabajo y pensando que este momento tan cursi le sirvió para realizar publicidad gratis.

Poco después la multitud se separo y una sonrojada Otae se quedo pensativa en su puesto de venta….. después de ese corto tiempo, medito y finalmente reacciono, y se dijo a sí misma:

- *Que me sucede! Me deje llevar por el momento…. Además yo no siento nada por ese imbécil, vago, irresponsable…. Es de lo peor! Él cree que me ganó! Pues no es asi, la próxima de dare una probadita de su propia medicina…. Pero tengo que vender, a ponerse pilaaas!* – se dijo muy decidida y haciendo un puño mientras se lo acercaba al pecho, pero su corazón seguía latiendo_ ¿sera que algo cambio dentro de ella o solo fue por el calor del momento?_

- Seguro que estas bien Otae? –dijo una derrotada Kyubei-

- Tu qué crees? Ese IDIOTA me va a convencer.. jajaja , además fue una escenita digna de él, y zafarse del problema, es bastante tiempo que lo conozco y por eso se que fue una trampa muy sucia…¡aprovecharse de los sentimientos de una mujer sola e indefensa! – dijo la joven del kimono rosa con un tono de voz un tanto entrecortado-

_Era verdad, fijarse en ese hombre era imposible…. Aunque la había ayudado en algunas ocasiones, pero no era la razón importante para pensar más seriamente en él, además si vivieran juntos acabarían discutiendo por la comida, el trabajo de la Yorozuya y también su trabajo como "acompañante" sería una vida muy difícil, mejor respiro profundo y decidió olvidar lo sucedido._

* * *

_Mientras el protagonista de este fic se dirigía a su "puesto", muy orgulloso de sí mismo y que este día fue muy beneficioso para él y mientras pensaba como "invertir" ese dinero, se encontró con una persona que respondía al nombre de Katzura junto con aquel ser desconocido llamado Elizabeth._

- Se puede saber que haces aquí Zura? Y que haces vestido de esa forma, si apenas estamos en febrero y tu disfrazado de esta manera,¡¿acaso ya se te fundió la ultima neurona que tenias?! –dijo con un tono sarcástico y burlón el amante de los dulces mientras de hurgaba la nariz-

- Nada de eso Gintoki! cuantas veces debo repetirlo ¡No soy Zura, soy Katzura!, y pues si tú no te has dado cuenta, este disfraz llama mucho la atención y entonces me compraran lo que yo vendo! Y también para que se unan al Joui! JAJAJA –dijo Katzura con tono victorioso y que su plan iba a funcionar a la perfección (pero a quien se le ocurre disfrazarse de Papa Noel en esta época del año, pues adivinaron solo a Zura, ups digo Katzura jeje)-

- Pues estoy de acuerdo con la autora de este fic, como se te ocurre! Y ya vendiste algo por lo menos, a por cierto ¿que estas vendiendo supuestamente? – dijo Gintoki mientras espiaba el contenido de unas bolsas misteriosas que tenia Papa Noel, ¡perdón, digo Katzura!

- Unas tarjetas con mensajes que a la gente le gustaría escuchar! – menciono optimista el Katzura-

-Por lo menos que tengan escritos unos mensajes cursis… pero con esto, ni gratis ni regalado lo aceptaría!- dijo muy enfadado el joven amante de la leche de fresa-

En las tarjetas antes mencionadas decía:

*** Ten un feliz dia….. y únete al Joui!**

***Feliz Navidad te lo desea Papa Noel y te recomienda Unete al Joui!**

*** A la persona que amas dile que se una al Joui!**

_Y muchas más con mensajes muy disparatados a muy su estilo, mientras mas leia el joven de la permanente natural mas se notaba que quería reir a carcajadas, pero no quería insultar a su amigo, pero fue tan grande su risa que no aguanto más y se rió a todas sus anchas…_

- **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ESTO ES LO MAS ABSURDO QUE HE LEIDO… POR DIOS…. SON TAN ESTUPIDAS ESTAS TARJETAS… QUE NADIE TE LAS VA A COMPRAR IDIOTA!** – dijo o mas bien gritó y se rió al mismo tiempo el joven samurái, sin notar que nuevamente la gente que pasaba se amontonaban a su alrededor y nuevamente había creado un bullicio accidentalmente-

- **¡YO QUE LAS HICE CON MUCHO AMOR Y NO PUDE DORMIR POR HACERLAS, ERES MUY MALVADO Y GRITÁNDOLE A TU MEJOR AMIGO, ACASO NO TIENES CORAZÓN!** -dijo el miembro del Joui o más bien grito mientras "lloraba" y dando la mejor actuación de su vida (acaso Gintoki estaba viviendo un Dejavú LOL)-

- Ya para Zura!… no es gracioso… **Y DE DONDE DEMONIOS ESCUCHASTE ESA FRASE!** –dijo el joven de ojos de pez muerto mientras miraba a su alrededor otra vez una multitud de personas que lo tachaban de "mal amigo y sin corazón"

- Es Papa Noel! No lo insultes, eres muy malo! – dijo un niño mientras lo señalaba con el dedo-

- Que hombre tal cruel! –dijo una niñita mientras se aferraba a su madre-

_Gintoki Sakata estaba de nuevo metido en problemas (jejeje) y que explicación daría esta vez, pues ya se había zafado anteriormente, por decir palabritas cursis, porque él no estaba acostumbrado a decirlo…. y peor en público…. Todo vale para no quedar como patán y peor en frente de los niños y de las "deslumbrantes chicas" que estaban presentes._

- Discúlpame… no quise ofenderte de ninguna manera… yo me acerque con la única intensión de saludarte y admirar tu ingenioso disfraz, soy tan tímido que yo no sé cómo expresarme… por eso actué de esa manera y si es verdad soy de lo peor… estaba tan nervioso que dije cosas sin pensar, y debo admitir que siento envidia… Además debo decirles a todos los presentes, porque no celebramos la Navidad todos días, no solo los días que en realidad lo son! Pues debemos de saber que la navidad es un dia para compartir con los amigos, la familia, con nuestra pareja… ¡Por eso yo te admiro querido amigo y perdóname nuevamente por burlarme de ti, Zura! – dijo Gintoki con una voz muy varonil que provoco que las chicas que estaban ahí se entusiasmaran por aquellas palabras que habían escuchado-

- Es Katzura! –dijo el miembro de Joui un tanto conmovido por aquel monologo que dijo su amigo y ex compañero de memorables batallas-

- OOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – dijo la gente que estaba presente en esa escena-

- Debo marcharme en este momento, pero, sigue adelante! pero los que están presentes desean un regalito económico y con diferentes modelos para escoger, estoy a sus ordenes… – dijo el joven de ojos de pez muerto y se dirigió a su "puesto" un tanto asqueado después de haber dicho un comentario que parecía ser de un motivador profesional-

- Amigo no pensé que fueras tan buena persona, y yo que pensé que te conocía perfectamente bien, ¡siempre me sorprendes!- dijo Katzura muy motivado mientras rodaba una lagrima de su mejilla-

* * *

* Y eso fue lo que sucedió en un dia no tan normal de la Yorozuya, pero si quieren saber que es lo que pasara, nose pierdan el siguiente capítulo, dejen reviews y leenos por el mismo canal y a la misma hora …Adiós amiguitos/as!* (tema de cierre del chavo del 8.) saludos Kagura ^_^

- Para el carro…..! Cómo que se acabo y ese es el final?, no lo es… - dice la autora del fic (LOL)-

- pero yo no destaco en este fic, eso no es justooooo y estoy aburrida! – dice Kagura haciendo pucheritos y muy molesta-

- yo sabré como hago para que participes….. –dice la autora del fic-

- siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, o sino yo sabré como cobrarte jeje- dice la joven Yato con una actitud desafiante-

- y yo que soy el protagonista…. solo me he metido líos y cuando se supone que venderé los dichosos peluches y por cierto que son muy feos…! -dice el joven de la permanente natural con ganas de matar a alguien (a quien será?)-

- tranquilos muchachos, si tenemos acogida, prometo que regresaremos! – dice la autora de este fic-

- Yupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiii –dicen al unísono los miembros de la Yorozuya -

* * *

**~NOTAS FINALES~**

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado! Soy nueva en esto de los fics! Y me gusto hacerlo porque es mi superserie favorita! Y prometo terminarlo… ya tengo nuevas ideas locas… esto es gracias por ver mucho GINTAMA…. Jeje

**Saludos KATSUSHIKA! ^_^**


End file.
